Code Blood
by Other Personalities
Summary: Lelouch is taken to the emperor by Suzaku and instead of having his memoirs erased is tortured and executed but he swears revenge and that revenge is in the form of Hellsing 2000 years in its past before canon. Lelouch X Fem Alucard, Lelouch X Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a challenge that I accepted from Wolfblood123 profile. It's a crossover between Hellsing and Code Geass it begins just before the first season ended when Lelouch and Suzaku fired at eachother.**

**Ps. Check out Wolfblood123s profile for the challenges and if you see one you like then PM them for permission to write it.**

**Oh and very big warning in this chapter if you don't like then don't read and too all of Lelouchs fans...I'm so sorry. Rated-M for many reasons.**

"blah blah" normal speech

_"blah blah" _thoughts

"blah blah" radioes monitors

***Sound effects***

* * *

Chapter 1 A Demons End

**3rd Person POV: Kamine Island**

Lelouch and Suzaku pointed their guns at each other both where prepared to pull the trigger, Kallen stood a bit further away behind Suzaku confused and worried about Lelouch.

Both boys thought back to their pasts about what had bought them together then torn them apart. They remembered playing together as children at Suzakus home, they remembered carrying Nunnally away after the bombs had fallen then their separation from each other.

Then their reunion in Shinjuku and Lelouch's fated meeting with C.C. and his meeting with Kallen and her rebel friends.

All this up until the point where Euphemia was killed by Zero after having been accidentally Geassed.

Both stood their unmoving for awhile before finnaly they fired their pistols at the same time, Lelouch's bullet missed Suzakus head by inches instead shattering his communicator. While Suzakus bullet knocked Lelouch's gun from his hand stunning him momentarily. Seeing this Suzaku quickly took this opportunity to attack, he rushed towards Lelouch and kicked him to the ground then he grabbed and pinned him.

Kallen had ran away in tears after Suzakus attack leaving them both by themselves.

Suzaku pointed his gun in Lelouchs face. "Go on. Do it." Lelouch said.

Suzaku just stared at Lelouch then after a breath replied. "No." putting the gun away.

Lelouch frowned slightly. "Why? Your not going to let me go ar-" Suzaku hit him.

"Of course not! You need to suffer for what you've done!" Suzaku yelled nearing tears. "You used everyone me, Kallen, her friends, the Japanese...and Euphemia." he started sobbing at the last part and looked down.

Lelouch was looking down knowing that he was right however he believed in the 'Ends justify the means'.

Suzakus grip lessened he looked at Lelouch with some tears still in his eyes. "I'm going to present you to the emperor." he announced.

Lelouchs eyes widened. "Suzaku you can't do that! He'll find out about Nunnaly!"

Suzaku began hitting him again. "Shut up! Stop using her as a shield for your own sins!" he shouted hitting him a few more times before stopping. After calming down he looked at Lelouch who was unconcise he felt that was best. He tried his communicator but remembered that it was destroyed by accident by Lelouch.

_"Or was it?" _he thought. He shook his head then after taking Lelouch under both arms began dragging him out notting that he was litter than he looked.

**5 minutes later**

Suzaku dragged Lelouch outside to the Lancelot to radio that he had captured Zero. Their was no sign of Kallen but that was probely for the best.

After he was next to it he rolled Lelouch on his stomach and handcuffed him, then opened the Lancelot and radioed. "This is the Lancelot I have captured Zero. Reapet I have captured Zero." he continued this for awhile.

Before he finally got a response. "Lancelot we read you stand by for pick up keep the target subdued." A man said on the otherside.

Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. We are on Kamine island."

"Copy that. ETA: 10 minutes."

"Understood." Suzaku put the radio down and sat next to Lelouch who was still knocked out.

**10 minutes later**

Suzaku looked to the sky and spotted a large fleet of Britanniain ships heading his way, he waved them down and picked up Zeros body as a drop ship came to collect them.

* * *

**Holy Britainnian Empire Throne Room**

Suzaku was kneeling in the throne room with his head bowed and a hand over his heart, his other hand rested by his side next to Lelouch who had woken up during the journey was now wrapped in a strait jacket. The room was dark the only sorce of light was above the emperors throne which he currently occupied.

Emperor Charles zi Britannia 98th Emperor of the Holy Britainnian Empire stared at his son and Honorary Britainnian with interest. "Suzaku Kururugi. I congratulate you on this wonderful mission you have completed you've brought peace to area 11." he declared.

Lelouch gritted his teeth when Suzaku bowed his head lower. "Thank you my lord."

"Although I must ask what do you wish for as a reward?" The emperor asked interested.

At this Suzaku looked. "I wish to be a Knight of the Round m'lord."

Lelouch spoke up. "You'll betray your friends for this?!"

Suzaku nodded. "Yes I told you I'm going to change this world from the inside."

Charles chuckled. "Very well it shall be done. Now lift him to face me." he ordered pointing at Lelouch.

Suzaku nodded and grabbed Lelouch by the head and lifted him up to face his father making sure that his left eye was covered by his hand.

Lelouch glared hatefully at his father who stared back with a plain look.

"The former 17th heir to the imperial throne Lelouch vi Britannia. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"How dare you, you bastard!" Lelouch shouted moving his head around so he could use his Geass.

Charles shook his head. "My unworthy son who raised a banner of rebellion against his own home and people." he began rising from his throne. "I have a fitting punishment for you. You will be executed in a month in public, which will be broad casted on a global scale to show the world of Britainnian might and zeal!"

_"I failed." _Lelouch thought. _"I failed mother, Nunnaly, Kallen everyone."_

"But first things first." the emperor said drawing Lelouchs attention. "I can't have you hear with that Geass active. So Suzaku I order you as a Knight of the Round to gouge out his left eye." Charles ordered.

Both boys stiffed at this Lelouch was afraid and Suzaku was horrified but as a Knight of the Round he had no choice. He moved Lelouch on to his back Lelouch tried to protest but wasn't strong enough Suzaku then straddled him. When he was sure he was secure he used his right hand to turn his head to face him, using his thumb and index finger he opened the left eye that had the Geass symbol in it. With shaky breaths he hovered his left hand over the eye with his middle and index finger straightened out.

"S-Suzaku...don't." Lelouch pleaded.

Their was a deep silence nobody moved, until Suzakus fingers plunged into Lelouchs eye, with a sickening ***squelch*** noise, which was quickly cut off by Lelouchs screams. Suzaku quckily pulled his fingers out and jumped off Lelouch watching him thrash and scream loudly his arms struggling to be let out of the jacket to clutch his face.

The emperor and Suzaku watched together as Lelouch continued to thrash and convulsive until he stopped. His body twitched every now and then but he was now again unconcise from exhaustion and pain.

Charles smiled cruelly. "Well done now take him to the dungeon." He said.

"Yes your majesty." Suzaku said. The emperor then turned and left the room.

Suzaku stood still for a few moments looking at Lelouchs unconcise form before slowly walking over and lifting him up and taking him away.

* * *

**Unknown place**

Lelouch woke up and the first thing he noticed was he was in a white room, and he was strapped in a chair. He had lost the sight in his left eye and he felt something over it which he assumed to be bandages, he looked down and noticed that he was wearing light blue trousers and short sleeved shirt, he looked around the room with his good eye.

It was a small room everything was white except the chair which was black leather, their was a mirror ahead of him and for the first time he saw his reflection. He looked horrible his hair was messy and unkept, their was a large bandage wrapped around his left eye with dried blood soaked through it and on his cheek.

Next to the large mirror was the outline of a door.

Which was confirmed when it opened, two men walked in the first man had brown hair and blue eyes he was wearing a white lab coat, with black trousers and boots.

The second man had dark hair, hazle eyes and like the first man was wearing a white lab coat but with royal blue trousers and black boots, he was also wheeling in a trolley with different tools on it which made Lelouchs blood run cold.

The first man smiled, it wasn't warm or polite smile it was sadistic one. "Good evening." he said happily. Lelouch didn't respond the man frowned. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He asked sticking his own tongue out causing Lelouch to look to the right glad that he didn't have a left eye.

The man clicked his tongue. "Maybe good evening was a bit far fetched to begin with after having your eye gouged out." He said.

Lelouch wasn't looking at him but he could feel him smile. "Ah well doesn't matter to me after all _Zero_ your gonna die in a month."

Lelouch looked at him on the mention of the name Zero this made the man grin. "So you are Zero hmm." he said frowning. "Didn't think you be a kid."

Lelouch still didn't respond he didn't know what was going to happen, but he had an idea. "Oh well doesn't matter to me ethier way." he continued then motioned his subordinate to bring over the trolly. "By the way I'm the Chief interrogator of Britannia sooooo call me Chief." he said happily as if it meant nothing.

Lelouchs fears where confirmed he was going to be tortured. "I-I thought I was going to be executed. Why is this happening?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh you can talk? Yeehaw!" the Chief shouted happily causing Lelouch to jump a little at the sudden outburst. "That's great! For a minute I thought you wouldn't be able to scream but now I know."

Lelouch started breathing heavily and watched as the Chief went to pick something from the pile of tools while his companion stood next to the door motionless. Lelouch looked at the tools he couldn't see them clearly however he did notice varies knifes, after what seemed like forever he picked up potato peeler and walked over to Lelouch he started struggling.

"Now, now." he cooed. "Don't worry this is gonna be fun." he said grinning evilly and taking Lelouchs arm and pressing the blade against the skin then pulling it towards him peeling back a thin sheet of flesh causeing Lelouch to scream. "Oh quit being a bitch."

He did it again and again before stopping. "Their we are lovely strips of flesh." Chief announced holding them up.

Lelouch muttered. "Your insane."

"Oh don't tell me that's you just noticed?" he asked laughing then turned to collect something else. Lelouch looked at his arm looking at the wounds blood slowly started oozing out and he could see the muscle underneath he looked away not wanting to throw up all over himself.

The Chief turned this time holding a knife he walked over to the same arm and made single cuts into it, Lelouch clenched his fist and bit his lip. After the Chief was finished he went back over to the trolley but returned back quicker with sault in his hand.

He held the sault over the wounds then sprinkled it over them. "Argh dammit!" Lelouch cursed as his arm burned he relay wanted to scratch it.

After a few minutes he stopped and then went over to the trolley and collected scissors Lelouch tensed worried about what he was going to cut off. However his fears went away when the Chief took his shirt and cut in an upward angle showing Lelouchs chest and stomach.

Chief shook his head after finishing. "My, my you've got a thin body you'd die if you don't get much to eat. *sigh* Guess their goes the idea of starving you." He said sadly placing the scissors back on the trolley.

Lelouch looked down sighing in relief then froze when he heard the Chief chuckle darkly. "Oh my boy don't seem relieved that just means I have to do this."

Lelouch quckily looked up and seen the Chief holding a hammer, he struck a thinking pose then asked mockingly. "Now which arm should I do? The wounded one or the ok one? Hmm."

Lelouchs heart was beating fast he was near panicking and that maddening wasn't helping. "I guess it's only fair that I use it on wounded arm after all I could use some acid on your ok arm." the Chief said walking over to the wounded arm and placing a hand on Leluochs and aiming the hammer at the fingers.

He brought the hammer away from the fingers then with as much force as he could muster brought it down upon them. Lelouch screamed as it fracturing his middle finger and possibly his other two closets. "Let's try that again wouldn't be fair if the middle was the only one to suffer."

He brought the hammer back again and aimed it at roughly the thumb and index finger, then he smacked them and laughed as Lelouch screamed and his index finger was bent at an 45 degree angle backwards. Chief continued hitting his fingers until he was sure they where all broken then stopped and placed the hammer back on the trolley and picked up a syringe.

Lelouch was breathing and panting heavily he couldn't feel the fingers of his right hand or his arm other than the pain, he looked over at the Chief who did a-get out-gesture to his subordinate.

He left rather quickly which Lelouch took to be a bad sign.

The Chief made his way over to Lelouch with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face and a syringe in his hand. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

Lelouch only shook his head to weak to speak.

The mans grin if possible seemed to get bigger. "Well its a little something I made you see it's like an anaesthetic but you know how it causes your nerves to shut down like your body?" he asked and when their was no reply he continued. "Well it means that when I try something after giving you an anaesthetic you don't feel it. However with mine you'll be paralysed but you'll still be able to feel _everything _that happens."

Lelouch didn't protest when he took his left arm and injected the homemade anaesthetic into him. After a few minutes Lelouch felt his body go numb but he could still feel the pain in arm and hand.

The Chief then undid the straps that where holding Lelouch down who tried to get up after being released but fell off the chair and hit the floor.

Chief smiled at the boys attempts to get up until finally he lifted him up and bent him over the chair. Alarm bells went off in Lelouchs head as the Chief began feeling his buttocks. "Hmm nice and round but let's get these off." he said and began pulling Lelouchs trousers down who in turn tried to fight back but couldn't move his arms.

Lelouch looked at the Chief with his good eye in terror, the man was wasn't looking at him only his butt. "Hehe you'll be tight but I'm sure I'll fit in easily." he said smiling evilly.

He put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a glove then put it on his left hand and moved it close to Lelouchs anus who whimpered. "Don't worry I'll stretch you out a little first." he said before inserting a finger inside causing Lelouch to gasp then he started pumping it in and out.

Chief leaned over close to Lelouchs ear and asked. "You enjoying that?" Lelouch didn't reply instead he bit his lip. The Chief shrugged not bothered that he didn't reply then he inserted another finger causing Lelouch to bite his lip harder drawing blood.

After awhile he stopped and pulled his fingers out of Lelouch who grunted in response. "Well you should be ready now." Chief said unzipping his trousers and pulling them down to his ankles and positioning himself at Lelouchs rear entrance.

After he was in position he looked at Lelouch who looked back fearfully, he flashed a grin then without warning forced himself inside causing Lelouch to gasp and cry out in pain as his insides where torn open. Once he was fully in he pulled back out a bit before thrusting in again causing Lelouch to yelp in pain again he ignored it and began a pace.

Lelouch bit his lip in order to stop himself from crying out more from the burning pain that was now forming in his insides and how his rectum was being stretched he wanted to die. After awhile the Chief began picking up speed Lelouch knew what was going to happen next and braced himself for when the Chief climaxed inside him.

With a final forceful thrust the Chief came inside him Lelouch bit his lips even harder cause him to break the skin and let blood flow.

When the Chief had finished panting he pulled out of Lelouch letting him fall to the ground and curl into a ball. He then pulled up his trousers and began pushing the trolley out of the room but not before stopping and saying. "You where great. I'm going to enjoy you each and every day, and I have you for a month isn't that brilliant?!" he asked.

When their was no reply he contuined. "Ah well just lay their ill have someone take you to your cell. See you tomorrow prehaps we'll try electric shock and that acid I mentioned." he said leaving.

Lelouch just laid their in the floor unmoving before finally crying out until someone came to get him.

* * *

**One Month later Public Square Execution Stand**

Lelouch was kneeling before the chopping block looking down at the bloody wooden planks of the stand and chewing on his bottom lip with an occasional twitch every now and then, he was wearing a straight jacket for "His own safety and for the safety of members of the public" but he knew that it was originally for covering up the scars, bruises and other signs of the torture he had endured, and he had a eye patch over his left eye.

besides himself their was three other men on the stand: each where Britannian soldiers two had guns whereas the third held a bloody two handed axe. A few men and women who had been convicted of being members of the Black Knights or any terrorist cell had been behead before Lelouchs time their blood was still wet and sticky and currently soaking the stand.

Lelouch looked up with his one eye at the huge crowd before him. All where Britannian who had come to see the terrorist Zero be put to death when it was announced by the emperor that he had been captured by the new Knight of the Round, the media had been anioxes for this day since it was announced a month before.

When the Lelouch had been revealed to the crowd as Zero their was mixed feelings with everyone: Most believed that this was Zero and deserved what he got coming to him for killing 2 royals. Others believed that Zero was already dead and that this boy was just to be used as an example to quell their fears.

Only two people their truly knew that this was indeed Zero and both where watching from a balcony high above looking down upon the masses. The emperor spoke. "Zero!" he shouted hushing the gossiping crowd and gaining their and Lelouchs attention. "For the murder of my daughter Euphemia and my son Clovis you are to be here by executed. Do you have any last words?"

Everyone looked at Lelouch awaiting for what he was about to say. Some believed he would be like the other numbers and say something like. "Go o hell!" or "Down with Britannia!" however they where pretty mistaken.

Lelouch looked at his father then to Suzaku, the people before him, the cameras and finnaly the Britannian flag after awhile he found his voice. "I do." he said simply his voice was cracked from the month of torture he had to endure.

"I swear." he began. "I swear to return, I swear to take my vengeance upon you and Suzaku! And the whole of Britannia! I will return I'll save my sister, free the Japanese from oppression, destroy this world and from its ashes I'll create a new and better one. One which will be free of hatred, war, poverty, discrimination and Britannia!" he shouted shocking everyone except the emperor.

The emperor stared at his son who stared back with as strong as a glare he could muster after a long silence he spoke. "Very well then." he then motioned for the soldiers to preform the execution they saluted and went to work, the two behind Lelouch grabbed him by the shoulders and forced his neck to rest on the block while the other man prepared his axe.

Lelouch was resting over the block starring into a pool of blood. He didn't know what or why he did it but he did, he leaned in close to the blood and licked it up tasting it, it tasted sweet and salty but otherwise strangely tastily so he had more.

The soldiers saw this and pulled him up only to recoil from the demonic grin he was wearing and the added blood gave it a better effect.

"What are you fools doing? Kill him!" the emperor shouted causeing the three men to snap out their trans and hold him down, while the other man put the axe on Lelouchs bear neck in measurement before lifting it up high and bringing it down slowly to make sure he had it aligned properly. Lelouch just kept drinking the blood up greedily chuckling darkly.

When the axe man was satisfied he had it aligned he hefted the axe high and brought the blade down upon his neck.

* * *

**Their we are hoped you enjoyed it and remember to REVIEW!**

**And check out Wolfblood123 profile for more challenges like I did and PM them for permission.**

**See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams, Family, Trouble

**AN: Right new chapter can I just say? THANK YOU EVERYONE! Anyway this mite be a bit confusing but it's were the real story now starts.**

**Now remember where at least 2000 years before the Hellsing Ultimate Cannon I will have a few time skips since where going through all of history their and we won't see Fem Alucard for awhile.**

**Oh and Lelouch is gonna be quite different but he'll be back to normal in time. (hopefully)**

**Oh and to a Ramos I was reading your review but you lost me on the second half of it.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Dreams, Family and trouble

**3rd Person POV Lelouchs hut**

Lelouch awoke with a start gasping and panting heavily and wiping beads of sweat from his brow. He had another strange dream however this one was clearer than his others but he wished it wasn't, he looked around his surroundings to confirm he was home and sighed in relief when that was confirmed.

Something stirred next to him he looked over as his wife turned over to look at him waking up. She opened her green eyes and blinked a few times to clear away the sleepiness yawning. "Mourning." she greeted wiping away some of her orange hair from her face and mouth.

"G-good mourning." Lelouch responded trying to keep his voice even and forcing a small smile.

His wife however noticed his discomfort and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kyna I'm fine just ya know mournings." he lied.

Kyna however saw through this. "Your lying you had another of your dreams again didn't you?" Lelouch sighed and nodded in defeat it was no secret that Lelouch suffered from strange dreams and visions ever since he was a boy. "What happened this time?" she asked concerned remembering the last time he had a vision and had been really broke up about it.

Lelouch didn't want to tell her but she he knew lying wouldn't work so he decided to cut to the end. "I...died." he said simply their was a look of hurt on his wife's face, he smiled softly to reassure her but she didn't look convinced so she got up and leaned over to hug him then kiss him affectionately.

After the kiss she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her, their was a short silence between them before it was broken by a crying noise.

Both looked down to their daughter who was lying between them she had just woken up. Lelouch pulled his arm away as Kyna sat up straight and picked up her child. "Shh, shh it's okay mothers here." she said trying to calm her.

The baby didn't stop so her mother started rocking her. "Prehaps she's hungry." Lelouch suggested.

Kyna nodded and brought the child to her breast where it began to suckle it. "Their we are Shirley eat up." Kyna cooed happily.

Lelouch smiled at the mention of his daughters name. Like Lelouch it was a strange name he hadn't ment to name her Shirley, it came from one of his dreams of a girl with orange hair and he had blurted it out by accident after his daughter was born however his wife had taken a likeing to it so all was well.

Lelouch got up from under the animal skin and stretched then went over to a small wooden and picked up his breeches then put them on.

"Well I better get the forge up and running." he said kissing his with and daughter on the foreheads then heading outside.

"Be sure to finish fixing Aron's sword." Kyna called out.

Lelouch only groaned and headed over to his forge he went over to the Anvil and picked up his apron then put it on. After finding and wearing his gloves he looked around for Aron's sword before finding that too.

Then he went to work.

**Awhile later**

After sometime had passed Lelouch was interrupted by a voice. "Hey Lelouch!" it shouted drawing his attention. He looked up and spotted Aron heading towards him waving.

Aron was like everyone else in the Gaelic town he had orange hair,with blue eyes, he was tall and broad shouldered he'd had also started growing a beard.

Unlike Lelouch who was dark haired and had violet/purple eyes.

Lelouch waved back and said. "Good to see you Aron look I haven't finished your sword yet."

His friend drowned at that. "Why not? I gave that to you a few days ago."

Lelouch shrugged and went back to making more arrows. (he gave up on the sword)

Their was a small silence between with Aron looking at Lelouch closely who acted like he didn't notice. After a few moments Aron asked. "What happened?"

Lelouch stopped working and looked up to his friend. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean you look...upset." he said.

Lelouch knew what he was referring to but didn't want to talk about it. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

Aron sighed he knew what was wrong. "You had another damn vision didn't you?" when Lelouch didn't answer and only stared at him he continued. "You should see the druid."

Lelouch shook his head. "I'm fine."

"No your not." Aron countered.

"I am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not"

"Am!"

"Not."

"Would you both shut up?!" a female shouted causing both men to jump and look at the doorway of Lelouch's home, to see an angry red head with a crying baby.

Both muttered apologises and watched Kyna rock the baby in her arms to quieten her. After the baby stopped crying and went to sleep Kyna spoke. "Lelouch Arons right you should go and see the druid."

Lelouch sighed. "I'm fine love don't worry about it."

Kyna shook her head. "Your not fine and I'm worried about this dream it could mean something so please just go." she pleaded.

Lelouch groaned but nodded reluctantly and took off his equipment then put down and was about to leave when he said. "I'll head off but I want Aron to do something."

Aron and Kyna exchanged glances before the former nodded. "When I get back I don't want you complaining about your damn sword."

Aron gave a deadpaned look and said simply. "Deal." Kyna just smiled and waved her husband off.

"Oh that's right. Lelouch the druid is out in the forest somewhere ask the guys at the gate!" Aron shouted after him and received a wave to show he heard.

Lelouch walked along the dirt road towards the towns gate. The town wasn't big but it wasn't small it had many hovels and huts for people to sleep, their was the Longhouse where all the towns meetings where held and decisions where made. Their was a wooden stockade as the only line of defence besides the warriors, and on the outskirts of that was the small farms and animal slaughter houses where the town got its food, and armoires and blacksmiths.

Lelouch made his way up to the gate and was stopped by one of the guards. "Where are you going?" he asked gripping his spear with both hands.

"I'm going to find the druid I need to speak with him do you know where he went?" Lelouch asked.

The guard nodded. "Yeah just follow the road a bit he said he was collecting some herbs on the side."

Lelouch nodded and thanked the man and left, he stopped when the guard shouted. "Forgot to mention be wary their are Roman scouts lurking around!"

Lelouch shouted back. "I will thanks!" and continued on his way.

* * *

**Awhile later**

Lelouch was walking down the dirt road looking side to side for the druid all around him where thick forests making it difficult to see through. He hadn't forgotten the guards warning about the Romans he didn't know much about them other than they where supposed to be difficult to fight since they where rumoured to have better equipment and weapons. A camp of them which they assumed to be soldiers sat across from the river to the south a few miles away.

He looked ahead and spotted a man wearing green robes kneeling down with his back turned to him. Recognising him as the druid he jogged over, the druid stopped whatever he was doing and turned to face whoever was coming.

Lelouch made his way over and noticed the old man was holding a small knife in one hand and plants in his other.

He stopped a small distance away panting slightly. "Lelouch my boy how can I help?" the druid asked.

Lelouch smiled a little even if this man was going blind and senile he was still able to know that something was wrong. "Well I had another dream but this one was...different."

The druid nodded then went back to work cutting up some herbs, Lelouch thought he was ignoring him but the druid spoke. "Tell me everything then."

Lelouch then told him.

**A few minutes later**

"Hmm I see." was all he said starring at Lelouch who frowned.

"Does it mean something?" he asked interested.

The old man nodded. "Yes it means your time has come."

"What?"

The man sighed. "It means everything is about to change for you."

Lelouch thought to himself trying to work out what he could mean before asking. "Is it a good or bad change?"

The druid was about to answer only to be cut off by a voice. "Lelouch!" both men recognised it nd looked down the road from where Lelouch came, to see Aron rushing up to them with two broadswords in each hand.

Both men looked at eachother knowing this was going to be bad news. Finally Aron caught up and stopped besides Lelouch panting heavily.

"R-Romans...have...crossed the...river." Aron said between breaths.

This was not good or meant that they coming to conquer their home. "What are we to do?" Lelouch asked.

Aron took a few more breaths. "The chief...has called for the...war band to gather at wheat fields to the south that's where the Romans are heading."

"What about Kyna? I need to return to her." Lelouch said he wasn't going to war without telling his with and child he loved them.

Aron shook his head. "It's ok I told her I'd find you and that I'd bring ya back...she sends her love."

Lelouch sighed and nodded and turned to the druid who looked back and said. "We'll talk when you return boy." and then he began making his way home.

Aron handed the extra broadsword to Lelouch who took saying thanks, the both of them then ran down the road in the opposite direction towards the wheat fields for the pitched battle.

With Aron nagging Lelouch about his sword.

* * *

**Wheat fields**

Lelouch and Aron stood together with the other warriors starring across the flat field at the Roman army who had organised themselves into two large blocks.

Their weren't a lot of them, around 500 Romans against an army 750-1000 Gauls. Lelouch thought there where to few of them but shrugged off the feeling. He looked at them who all wore and used the same armour and weapons, he turned to his fellow warriors who used what every they could get their hands on. From broadswords and axes to scythes and knifes, some of the men had shields and javelins but they weren't as well equipped as the Romans but they had numbers.

Lelouch noticed that some men at the head of the two blocks had red brushes on their heads but as to why he didn't know. He looked around the Romans and his friends, the wheat fields where mostly flatlands good place for crops to grow, their was a wooded area close to the Romans side and to the back of them which parted cause of a dirt road which lead to the river crossing.

Lelouch thaought a group of the war band could sneak through the forest and flank the Romans when they charged from the front. Lelouch had no idea why he was thinking much about strategy but somehow it felt right.

Everyone's heads turned when the chieftain appeard to inform the large army of the plan. "Ok listen up these idiots thought it would be a good idea to march into our territory." a chorus of shouts sounded from the assembled men the chief raised his hand to quiet them. "I know so were going to show these dogs what happens when you invade our home!"

The men shouted in acknowledgement some banging their weapons on their shields. "Men prepare to charge!" he shouted.

"War chief could we send some men around through the forest to attack the Romans?" a voice asked causing everyone too turn and stare at Lelouch, then to turn to the forest and finally to the chief who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

After a painful silence he nodded. "Very well take some men and go around attack when your ready."

"Uh right thank you." Lelouch said awkwardly then the crowd dispersed readying for battle.

Lelouch and Aron walked alongside eachother followed by a large group of men into the forest. After walking in a bit deeper Aron turned to Lelouch and asked. "What was that about?"

Lelouch looked at him. "I'm not sure I didn't really mean it to be honest."

Aron shook his head. "Well next time keep it to yourself." after that was said they made their way around in silence they could only see the Romans through the woods because they wore red and their amour shined in the light.

Lelouch motioned everyone to crouch down like he did they followed his order and crouched then followed him silently. They went to just near the edge of the trees and waited, the Romans where starring directly ahead towards the now advancing war band.

The Gallic forces marched slowly forwards towards the Romans who just stood their patently for the enemy to come which Lelouch thought was weird. He's never fought the Romans before so he assumed this is what they did to fight, when the war band was a little closer to the romans they started clashing their shields with their weapons. The idea was to inspire fear in the enemy and gain their attention however the romans seemed unfazed by this.

After stopping that the body of men charged screaming war crys at the enemy, as they got closer the legionaries started picking up their javelins Lelouch's men and the others saw this however they ignored it and continued their charge.

When the Gauls where within range the Romans aimed high and threw they're pilums at the mob. The pilums flew high before falling down upon Gailic men, most saw the danger and raised their shields those who didn't have any shields ducked behind those who did. What had once been a charge had now turned into chaos as the pilums struck home on the tightly packed troops puncturing shields, flesh and meat with ease war crys therefore turned into screams of pain as men fell with a pilum in they're chest or through their arms or heads.

The charge was stalled however when no second barrage came from the Romans they recharged again leaving behind the bloody bodies of their friends and the dying who where slowly bleeding out.

The legionaries then pulled out their short swords and placed their large rectangle shields in front of them and bracing themselves for the impact.

The mob crashed against the Roman lines. The force of the charge knocked some of the frontline troops down breaking the formation a bit before it was closed up, the legion soldiers who were knocked over where quckly killed with swords and spears the others held on.

The Gauls at the front kept hacking and slashing at the enemy's shields gaining a lucky strike every now and then however the Roman troops held fast and with quick precise sword thrust killed more Gauls than they could Romans.

Lelouch knew right their that they had to break up the enemy's formation in order to kill them all. He looked to his left and his right making sure everyone was ready then he should as loud as he could. "Charge!"

As one Lelouch and his hidden forces rushed out of the woods towards the shocked and startled Romans, the men at the front looked over momentary only to lose their heads.

Lelouch rushed up as fast as he could and when reached a legionary, he lifted his sword with a two handed grip and brought it down upon the man who managed to turn his shield to face Lelouch. The sword struck the helmet causing the man to be dizzy from the blow Lelouch quickly thrusted his sword downward over the shield stabbing the man through the chest.

The man fell to his knees after dropping his shield he didn't have time to draw his sword Lelouch pulled his sword free and looked around quickly. His men had already clashed with the enemy and had brought a few down with them, the front seemed to be collapsing too which was good as the Gaelic troops slowly moved forwards leaving bodies behind.

Lelouch thought it strange that the enemy had sent a small force over the river nd that force hadn't even done anything other than defend. His thoughts where cut short when Roman soldier broke formation and charged at him with the short sword, he quickly sidestepped and when the man went past slashed him across his back causing him to fall to the ground in pain he then thrusted the sword into his back killing him.

The Roman formation broke and everything turned into a free-for-all however the Romans where outnumbered and had to fight ethier two or three opponents. The Roman numbers began to dwindle and the ones who weren't in combat or had finished off an opponent turned and fled from the battlefield leaving their friends behind, those left behind where quickly cut down.

The Gauls cheered and looked over to the other formation. It appeard to be a stalemate between them with nether gaining or losing the advantage although they're where a lot of corpses of both Romans and Gauls, Lelouch had a plan. "Everyone circle around them then charge!" he shouted the men immediately did as they where told without question.

The Romans saw the danger and changed into a square like formation. When the Gauls had surrounded them they charged from all sides putting more pressure than before on the legionaries who where fighting desperately to survive.

Lelouch was amongst the men fighting trying to kill as many as he could hacking and slashing at shields and any open flesh.

Slowly but surely the legionaries started dying at a faster rate as fatigue began setting in and the numbers of Gauls didn't seem to shrink.

When they're where only a few of the Romans left the fighting stopped. The few survivors left where breathing heavily and sweating, they looked at the barbarians before them defiantly who glared back.

Lelouch watched as the chief walked forward covered in blood and gore then he asked the Romans. "Romans hear me! Do you surrender?"

The Romans began muttering amongst themselves Lelouch didn't understand them and it appeared the chief didn't ethier. After awhile the small group nodded amongst themselves and one stepped forward. "We will never surrender to barbarians like you." he said.

The chieftain nodded then motioned for the men to finish them off which they gleefully.

**1 hour later**

Lelouch and Aron where looting bodies looking for any valuables, Lelouch picked up the short sword that the legion used and examined it. "What are you doing?" Aron asked.

"Just checking out these swords." he answered.

"Why?" Aron asked walking over.

Lelouch shrugged. "Just want to try something." he said picking up a dead legionaries arm and holding it up and with the other hand holding the Gladius he swing into the man arm were it stopped easily.

Aron shook his head. "Why are you doing that?"

Lelouch pointed at the wound he made with the sword. "Look it only went as far as the muscle it didn't touch the bone." Aron shrugged so he continued. "It means they where made to stab people like a dagger." as if to point this out (no pun) he thrusted it into the corpses chest taking note of how it slid in easily.

Aron nodded and was about to say more when a horse appeard carrying someone with two arrows in his back. Both men looked at each other then went over to the crowd that was gathering, the chieftain was kneeling besides the messenger listening to what he had to say.

When the chiefs eyes widened everyone knew it was bad news. "Men!" he called. "The Romans have somehow snuck around us and attacked our home!"

The crowd went silent Lelouchs mind raced he understood why these Romans crossed it was to distract them while they sieged their home.

"Leave everything behind we must retun home NOW!" the chieftain shouted and the warriors shouted in agreement Lelouch prayed his wife and child where ok.

* * *

AN: Ok thats it and SORRY for the long wait it was just hard to wrtie this since I'm writing for a different time and I do love history but I prefair the battles and wars over the peace. However I I'll try to do better.

So sorry for the crappy discrpitions READ AND REVIEW.

And like I said Lelouch will meet Fem Alucard sometime later for now he will be alone and remember where around 2000 years before the Hellsing Storyline so yeah ya know hell go through all of history until that point and I'll try to keep everything as accurate as possible.


	3. Chapter 3 A Demons Revival

**AN: Ok I bet you know what happens in this chapter. Anyway Read and Review.**

**And to a ramonx.0 I didn't understand your review, I only speak and read English.**

* * *

Chapter 3 A Demons Revival

**3rd Person POV: Town Outskirts**

Lelouch panted heavily as he and the other warriors rushed towards the broken gates of their home. They had been running since back in the Wheat fields of learning that the Romans have sieged their home, along the way they saw smoke rising high but this only forced them on further.

When they had arrived they encountered some scouts but they where lightly armoured so they were dealt with easily. When the scouts where dealt with they took in the scene before them.

They saw smoke rising from the where the majority of their homes where, the gates had been battered open by the discarded battering ram left just outside it, they're where bodies of Gauls and Romans scattered around the entrance.

The war band could hear faintly the sounds of fighting inside the town which gave each man hope that they're family's where alive.

Lelouch was one of the first to enter the through the gates he hopped over the bodies that laid in the way taking note that one was the guard from this mourning. It looked like the men had managed to hold the Romans off until they finally stormed through.

He looked ahead and seen more bodies strewn across the dirt path but they where mostly Gaelic people however. Aron rushed up next to Lelouch. "This is bad." he said crouching next to the corpse of a woman.

Lelouch nodded. "I know I need to get to Kyna and Shirley." said worried looking in the direction his house was.

Aron stood up and looked to his friend. "Then go."

"What? Are you sure?" Lelouch asked not wanting to leave his friend.

"Of course I'm sure you need to get to them, we'll meet up later. I'm heading to the Longhouse." he said pointing at the building on the small hill.

Lelouch looked to the building then to his house which was nearly on the opposite side, slowly he nodded. "Very well I'll see you there."

Both men nodded once more before departing.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Lelouch followed the road towards his house he was almost their until he came across a small skirmish. It was a group of Gauls fighting off a group of legionaries they where defending their family's in a ally that was wide enough for four people to walk side-by-side.

He knew that he had to help them. The Romans had their backs too him so they wouldn't see him coming until it was too late, their where around six of them and eight warriors with a large group of citizens behind them. Four of the Romans where busy fighting the Gauls, the other two where hanging back waiting to take any man who fell. Lelouch hefting his sword sprinted up towards the enemy his feet made an audible sound however it was drowned out by the sounds of battle. The Gauls noticed Lelouch was heading for them and so they increased their ferocity so they could distract the Romans for him.

When he was close to a Roman he swung his sword from left-to-right at the neck beheading the man, the head flew off away and hit a nearby wall but because the man was wearing a helmet it caused a loud ***bang* **sound. This caused a head to turn, the man noticed Lelouch and shouted a wearing in his own tongue to his friends who where desperately trying to hold off the pissed off Gauls.

Lelouch charged at the man who brought his shield to face him knowing that he wouldn't be able to chop it into bits he instead crashed into it causing himself and the man to fall down. Lelouch laid on the shield pinning the man below who struggled to get out, his arm that had the sword wasn't caught under the shield but couldn't move very much. Lelouch pushed himself up making sure to keep the Roman pinned under the shield with his knee while he started to stand up with one foot on the shield.

After standing fully up and keeping a firm pressure on the man he aimed his sword at the mans sword arm, and he brought it down hard as he could. The blow cut through easily to the bone but that's where it stopped he pulled the blade out while the soldier screamed loudly Lelouch looked over to the fighting quickly. A Roman laid dead but so did two Gauls however this gave room for the warriors to encircle them and chop them from behind, after seeing that things would be fine and under control Lelouch brought his sword down again on the mans arm this time severing the limb along with a louder scream. Blood began sprouting from the stump spraying an area red, he took his foot off the shield which was then thrown away and the soldiers other hand shot to his stump he rolled on his sides left and right in pain.

Lelouch wasted no time and went about chopping at the man with his sword hitting him on his face, shoulders, arms and chest. By the time he stopped the soldiers entire upper body was red and so was the puddle he now laid in.

Wiping the blood off his face Lelouch looked to his fellow warriors who had just finished off the last of the legionaries one of them stepped forward. "Lelouch thank the gods you arrived." he said.

"Glad to be of help Briac tell me have you seen my family?" Lelouch asked hopefully.

Briac shook his head. "No I've been here most of the time. Have you checked your home?"

"No I was on my way there to find them." he answered but noted the dark look that crossed Briacs and some of the towns people's faces. "What is it?"

A women from the crowd behind spoke up. "When these soldiers attacked us we seen four more he up the path towards your home." Lelouchs eyes widened and with out a word rushed off ignoring the shouts fom the people behind.

* * *

**Outside Lelouchs hut**

Lelouch arrived at his home and discovered something interesting their where two bodies outside his home, both Roman.

_"did Kyna do this?" _he thought to himself.

He went over to inspect the bodies: Both men had been cut with a sharp blade and had died after losing to much blood but nothing else, he took a deep breath then with his sword ready entered his home.

When he was inside he noticed his house was mess, the table and chairs where broken in half, their was blood present staining the floor and walls.

"Ah Lelouch my boy." a voice called from behind causing him to jump with hus sword ready to strike.

But instead of an enemy he found three bodies: Two Romans and a the Druid whose green robes where stained red with blood, he had a hand on his chest trying to the blood from getting through however it looked like it had only brought him time.

"Old man why are you here?" Lelouch asked walking over and kneeling down next to him.

The Druid chuckled weakly. "My idea was too...speak to you after you...returned." he said sounding weak. "I explained to your...wife about our chat on the road so...she let me stay. However...the Romans came awhile after the war-band left and besieged us and I geuss...you know how that went."

Lelouch nodded he'd seen the devastation the Romans had done to his home and people however. "But where's my wife and child?"

The old man wheezed before answering. "They went...to the longhouse after I dealt with these idiots." Lelouch raised a brow at that the Druid frowned. "What? Don't believe me?"

"No. No it's not that it's..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"It's just that. *sigh* It must be embarrassing for them to be killed by a frail old man." Lelouch said biting his lip when the old man glared.

The Druid gave a deadpanned look. "I used my Sickle look over their." he pointed towards something in the dark corner.

Lelouch went over and felt around until he touched something sticky, wet and hard. He pulled the Sickle out the darkness and examined it in the light that shone through the holes in the roof.

The curved blade was dark red with blood however he could see bits of flesh and meat still attached to it.

Violent coughing from behind forced him to drop it and rush the old mans side, he leand him forwards then patted his back in order to force up what ever it was causing this. The Druid finished and hacked up something then began wheezing after looking at his hand he used to cover his mouth now had dark red spots on it.

Both that he was running out of time so Lelouch asked one last question. "Old man back on the road what did you mean?"

The man gave a sad smile. "My boy...your life will now be changed...forever." he paused waiting for Lelouch to say something and when no reply came he continued. "Your path will be...drastically altered...you will never be the same man again...you will walk only in the shadows...forbidden too embrace the light of the gods...you *cough* will *cough* commit a great many sins and *cough* will become a true monster."

Lelouch looked down at the end of that not likeing where this was going then he spoke again. "However you will have your rightful revenge."

"What revenge? The dreams mean nothing they couldn't be real!" Lelouch shouted angry still looking down. "Answer me!"

The old man smiled again. "I'm sorry boy...I've done...all I can *cough* the rest...is up to you...take my Sickle if you wish...farewell...Lelo-" he stopped mid-sentence causing Lelouch to look at him.

His eyes were shut but he was still smiling through his beard happy. Lelouch crossed the Druids hands over his chest then went looking for the Sickle.

After finding it he attached it to his belt then went outside and looked around.

The town fire that was burning well was now dying down and it didn't seemed to have caused to much damage. However their was still fighting going on somewhere around the town but he didn't know who had the upper hand.

After much thought he made his way up the hill to where longhouse was.

* * *

**Outside longhouse**

Lelouch made his way up to the door cautiously, he had rushed up the hill ignoring the bodies that where on the road up. He hadn't seen any other living thing and he wondered to himself. _"where's Aron, and Kyna."_

When he was against the door he slowly pushed it open gently with his left hand while his other hand was ready with the sword. The door creaked slightly as it opened when it was, it reviled what looked like a slaughterhouse their where several bodies inside mostly women and children.

Walking inside Lelouch looked around the large room which was a mess blood was everywhere, bodies and some limbs spread around, most women and young girls had their clothing ripped and torn. Lelouch didn't even need to think about what happened but that just made the images worse of his wife's fate.

He walked in closer and seen a women further inside at the overturned table, she was propped up with her legs spread and outstretched and her head bowed with her red hair covering her face. Carefully Lelouch picked his way around the bodies until he was standing infront of the redhead.

He knelt down and placed his sword on the ground then with both hands gripped the sides of her head then lifted her to face him.

Kynas eyes where closed with some strands of hair in her face which Lelouch quickly moved out the way, her throat had been cut which had blood pour down the front of her and showed the insides of her neck.

Lelouch pulled his wife into a tight embrace and cried, he didn't know how long he stayed liked that he only broke out of it when voice called. "L-Lelouch..." it said weakly.

He turned around and seen in the corner huddled away with a bloody sword and some bodies around him was Aron. He quckily made his way over to him and he seen the damage that was now inflicted on him, Arons stomach had been cut open causing his intestines to spill out.

He could barely look up. "L-Lelouch...I-it was...a...trap." he said spluttering up blood.

"Stop speaking you fool." He said kneeling down so he was eye level and not wanting to lose his friend. However they both knew that was going to happen.

Aron gave a weak shake of the head. "D-doesn't...matter I'm...d-done."

Lelouch knew their was no way to stop the bleeding or fix the wound it was too grave. "A...at least tell me where my daughter is."

Aron didn't say anything he just pointed weakly to behind the overturned table where his wife was propped up against, that didn't bode well for Lelouch he got up and walked over then around the table.

That's when he saw her. His little girl was wrapped in a white cloth that had red marks on it, he fell to his knees and picked up the child's body and hugged her close and cried again.

He was disturbed when he heard heavy foot steps enter inside, looking over the table a group of 5 soldiers entered. After wrapping the cloth around the baby's face and walking around the table back to Kyna he placed her the his wife's arms and kissed them both.

Picking up his sword he glanced at Aron who was looking down non moving then he looked to his hated enemy.

The soldiers began looking around then they looked to Lelouch and started talking amongst themselves in their own tongue. He couldn't understand them but it sounded like they where mocking him which only increased his anger.

Gripping his sword he rushed them, hoping his attack would throw them off balance. It didn't the Romans just made shield wall Lelouch went mad chopping at it with as much strength as he could muster.

The soldiers seemed fine with him wasting his stamina while they held back. After awhile Lelouchs attacks slowed and became sluggish and his breathing heavier, the fatigue was starting to set in.

He stopped attacking exhausted he could barely lift his sword and the adrenaline was dying down he fell to his knees and panted.

One of the soldiers walked up to Lelouch and looked down at him, Lelouch stared back with hate and distaste and without warning the soldier hit Lelouch away with his shield.

He tumbled away losing his sword and landed not far from where his wife and child's bodies where. The Romans rushed up and began beating him.

He hurt all over his back he thought they may have broken some bones here and their, after they stopped he managed to get himself into a bowing position as he waited for his death.

He felt the tip of a blade on his back just about where his heart was, he took a deep breath in and accepted his fate.

However fate had other plans.

No one knows how or why but the blood the room began to move towards Lelouch, everyone saw this and was confused.

Lelouch however understood what it meant:

Drink.

Like in his dreams so he did he started having flashbacks of his other dreams which weren't entirely clear yet they where. So without another he began licking up as much blood as he could but this was noticed by the Romans.

And the man who had his sword on Lelouchs back without a second thought or hesitation thrusted it in killing him.

Lelouch felt the blade pierce his flesh and stab his heart smoothly. His body collapsed and fell to the ground and even though he was dying he still kept drinking the blood that was offered until he breathed his last breath.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Lelouch awoke with a start and looked around but their was nothing, the entire place was white.

Their was no bodies, Romans, Guals, buildings or even sounds it was only him and an entire white world.

He looked around hoping for someone or something to be hear but saw nothing. Sighing he stood up and jumped when a called. **"Good to see you." **it said it sounded like a multitude of voices speaking at once.

Wiping around he turned to see a black silhouette in the shape of a man/woman. "Who are you?" Lelouch asked cautiously.

The thing tilted its head. **"I'm the Entity." **it said with that voice that made Lelouchs skin crawl.

"The what?"

The Entity sighed. **"You don't remember me?" **it asked. Lelouch shook his head. **"Well you made a deal with me."**

Lelouch frowned. "What deal?"

**"Well when you died I appeard before you and offered you another chance at life. In exchange you wouldn't beable to enter Heaven." **the Entity said simply shrugging a little.

"What? I never-"

**"Died?" **the Entity said cutting him off. **"Yeah you did those dreams and visions you've been having. Their not dreams there memory's of your past life."**

Lelouchs eyes widened at this. "You mean all those dreams, those people, the things that happened where...real?" he asked and when the Entity nodded he sat down on the ground rubbing his head trying to make sense.

**"Ok now that's out of the way." **the Entity began. **"Its time for you to make a choice." **he/she said summoning too doors, one black and the other crimson.

Lelouch stood up and looked at him/her and then the doors with confusion.

Noticing this the Entity explained. **"Go through the Black door and you accept death and will enter Hell. Go through the Crimson door and you'll be brought back to life however you will never be a human again you'll be something else."**

The words of the Druid rang in Lelouchs head. "What will I become if I walk through the Crimson door?" he asked.

**"A monster that wears the skin of a man like cloak."** was the answer.

_"At least he's honest." _Lelouch thought. After much debate with himself Lelouch walked slowly towards the Crimson door then opened it, inside their was nothing but blackness.

He looked to the Entity who ushered him in. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside and began falling.

* * *

**Longhouse**

"That was weird." a soldier said.

"Yeah what's wrong with these people?" asked the one who was pulling his blade out the barbarians back.

One man shrugged. "Who can say he doesn't look like the others. I mean look black hair and did you see his eyes? They where purple."

The others nodded and the first man spoke. "Well it doesn't matter let's just go theirs nothing left here."

Again the others nodded and began making their way outside. They where close to the door when they heard a scream from behind.

Turning around quickly they gaped at the sight of their friend being held by the throat in the mouth the barbarian they had just dispatched.

The mans skin was more paler looking, his eyes where glowing crimson red instead of the purple. Their friends screams turned into gurgles and blood started coming from his mouth and throat, the men could hear swallowing and relised that the monster was drinking the mans blood.

Both sides just stared at each other, until the monster dropped the lifeless corpse to the ground and after licking its lips giving a grin showing a mouth full of sharp pointed teeth it charged.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	4. Chapter 4 A True Vampire

Chapter 4 A True Vampire

* * *

**3rd Person POV: Longhouse**

Lelouch didn't know what happened one minute he was lying on the ground, the next he's holding a man by the throat with his teeth and drinking his blood.

It felt...wonderful like a great thirst was now being quenched. It was even stranger as his senses became sharper, his hearing was better, he could smell almost everything around and his eye sight could pick out the smallest details.

After dropping the dead man he took notice of the others who where now preparing to fight him and lept at them. Literary one moment he was standing a few paces away the next he was infront of one of the Romans.

The soldier was surprised at the speed that Lelouch appeared and placed his shield infront of him and braced.

Lelouch without a word or second thought clenched his fist and punched the shield. His fist went through the shield easily and smacked the man on the nose breaking it and sending him flying into the wall.

The other three looked on gaping at what had just happened, Lelouch pulled the Sickle from his belt and rushed a soldier.

The man saw him and quckily went to stab him. However Lelouch seemed to saw this coming and quckily sidestepped out the way and brought the Sickle down on the mans arm severing it with great ease.

The Roman screamed as his sword arm fell to the ground, he dropped his shield and fell to his knees holding his bloodied stump. Lelouch stared at the stump for awhile before a hunger came over him and he bent down and put his face in the way of the blood streaming out drinking as much as he could.

Lelouch then got up and with a blood stained face turned to the other two men who now stood shoulder to shoulder with shocked expressions.

Licking his mouth and lips with a long thick tongue he slowly made his way towards them. Both men braced themsleves for the blow to come, Lelouch leaped up and both soldiers raised their shields.

When no blow came the Romans put their shields down slowly and looked ahead. There was nothing the creature was gone they looked at eachother, before hearing a feral growl coming from above.

They looked up and seen the monster standing on the ceiling, stareing down at them with glowing red eyes and saliva mixed with blood dripping down on them.

They almost had a heart attack.

Lelouch launched himself down between them and after hitting the ground the force sent a shockwave that sent both men flying.

When they landed Lelouch quickly pounced upon one and began tearing him apart. First he cut open his tunic with the Sickle and with hs bear hands tore open the mans chest and started pulling out the organs with an animals ferocity. He even ate some of them (especially the heart) taking great delight of the taste of blood going down his throat.

After finshing he turned to his final foe and gracefully walked next to him next to him, when he was close he picked the man up by the nape of his neck and turned him to face him. The fear in the mans eyes where obvious and a sick smell invaded Lelouchs nostrils, he looked down and noticed the soldier had pissed himself.

He sighed and placed both hands on each side of the mans face and grinned putting more fear into him, before he tilted the mans head showing his neck and Lelouch bit into and began drinking.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed his meal.

He stopped when he heard something from behind after dropping the corpse he turned and gaped at what he was seeing.

It was a Roman soldier, the one he had killed first when he woke up. The soldiers skin was whiter and his eyes were glowing purple, his mouth was open and it showed that his teeth where now sharp as Lelouchs, the blood from his neck wound wasn't bleeding anymore.

Lelouch only stared at the man who stared back then a voice spoke. **"It's ok he won't hurt you."**

"Y-you!" Lelouch shouted looking around. "Where are you?"

**"Patience boy I'm in your head. Anyway how do you feel?" **The Entity asked.

Lelouch frowned. "I...I'm fine a lot better honestly. In fact I feel...powerful." he said after flexing a little. Then he asked. "What am I?"

Their was a pause before the Entity spoke. **"A true vampire."**

"What?"

**"*Sighs and mutters* Humans. Your a vampire a true one. Your a creature of the night your basic senses such as, Speed, Strength, Smell, Sight and Hearing have been increased." **he/she informed Lelouch nodded in understanding.

Lelouch then gestured to the man. "So what's with him?" he asked.

**"Well when you kill a deflowerd human by ethier drinking their blood or just simply killing them they will turn into a Ghoul a creature that is under your total control."**

"Deflowerd?"

**"Non virgin humans. If you kill a vrgin they will turn into a vampire."**

The vampires ears perked up. "You mean like me?"

**"No not like you they will never be like you." **he/she said.

Lelouch frowned again. "Why not? Is their a difference?" he asked looking over at a Roman Ghoul starting to stand up.

**"Yes. You see a vampire is a offshoot of true vampires they have the basic powers however they can never, gain anymore power then what they have." **the Entity informed and Lelouch nodded.

"So how does one become a true vampire?"

**"Well their are two ways: First you can drink blood that is offered to you like you just did awhile ago. Second you can be bitten by a true vampire however you have to be a virgin and you must accept it."**

"I see. Soo what's with the drinking of blood?"

**"Ah now that's very important for vampires, for blood is the currency of the soul and essence of life. It is with blood that will cause you to live forever, gain new powers or even be immortal."**

Lelouch nodded and watched the other dead men rise up as Ghouls, except one. "Why has that one not risen up?"

**"Well their are two ways to kill a Ghoul: First chop off the heads. Second tear or pierce their hearts." **Lelouch nodded in understanding and turned when he heard a pained moaning coming from behind him.

He looked to find that the man he had thrown earlier at the wall was now getting up holding his broken nose.

**"Hey why don't you order the Ghouls to attack him." **the Entity suggested.

Lelouch thought for a moment before grinning. "Attack!" he shouted pointing at the man.

The ghouls turned to the mans direction and slowly made their way towards him, the Roman didn't notice them at first he was to preoccupied with his broken nose. However when he heard the barbarian speak he looked up only to be frozen on the spot as his former friends advanced towards him with murderous intent.

After getting over his shock the legionary scrambled around for his sword. After finding it he held it up in an aggressive gesture then he started saying things in his own language. _"Trying to appeal to his friends" _Lelouch thought with a smirk.

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the first of the dead approached him. When the soldier realised that they weren't going to listen to him he stabbed the closest in the chest throught the lung, Lelouch could see the blades tip prodding out the ghouls back.

However the creature didn't stop moving it kept going pushing the blade further into his body until it grabbed the soldier. The man struggled and let the sword go and tried wrapping his hands around the ghouls throat to strange it, however that didn't do anything other than give it time to lean over and tear a chunk of flesh and meat from his cheek.

He screamed as his flesh and muscle was torn away. His hands quckily shot over to his cheek trying to stop the blood and pain. The ghoul leaned over again and snapped at his fingers catching two in its mouth, still screaming which Lelouch began thinking was curse words he used his free hand to beat the ghoul in the head but it refused to let go of his digits.

The ghoul finally manged to bite through both fingers and chew them together accompanied with a ***crunch crunch* **noise from the bones.

The soldiers screams of anger turned again to pain, things only got worse when another ghoul appeared and bit into the mans free arm and started eating it.

The three of them lost their balance and fell to the ground with the soldier struggling continuously to free himself, but the strength and weight of the two ghouls worked against him. A third ghoul caught up and started eating the mans feet while the first ghoul continued eating his face after finishing with his fingers and hand, and the second started chewing through his arm down to the bone.

After sometime they stopped and stood up walking over towards Lelouch covered in blood and still munching on the flesh and meat they had. Lelouch looked at the one with the blade still in his chest and pulled it out, their was a ***squelch* **sound as the blade came free the sound caused his free hand to shoot up to his left eye when the memory of having his eye gouged out flashed through his mind.

He brought his hand away quickly shaking his head and placed the sword in the ghouls hand, then he heard a groaning noise and looked to see the recently dead soldier sitting up. He was damaged badly with a great hole in his cheek showing the bone, his left arm hanged limply with a large chunk of muscule missing and the bone both showing and snapped, it looked like it would fall off any minute, he was missing his middle and index finger on his right hand and he had some minor wounds on his left foot.

"So when ghouls kill people they become ghouls?" Lelouch asked aloud not taking his eyes off the ghoul who was getting up.

**"Only if their none virgins." **came the reply. There was a silence between everyone the only sounds came from the ghouls who continued to moan and groan, then the Entity asked. **"So what will you do now?"**

Lelouch thought for a moment then looked over the corpses of all the Gauls in the room then he said. "First I will bury my people."

**"And then?"**

A dark look came over Lelouchs features. "I will head to Rome it's self and butcher every living thing!" he shouted full of hatred.

He wasn't entirety sure but he thought the Entity smiled at that. **"Well this should be interesting."**

Lelouch nodded then a thought came to him. "Is their anything important that I should know about being a vampire?" he asked needing information.

**"Yes. Since your a creature of the night your weak in sunlight, and too blessed or holy weapons ad it where." **he/she said sounding serious. **"Remember to keep drinking blood it will not only keep you strong during the day it will also unlock your...locked abilities as well as keep you...alive longer."**

Lelouch nodded. "Thank you."

**"Your welcome." **the Entity chirped happliy. **"Well I'm gonna go but don't worry I'll see ya later."**

"I see well goodbye." Lelouch said but their was no reply he sighed and looked at his four soldiers. "Hear me! I Lelouch order you to scour the town and to tear the Romans apart!" he commanded.

The ghouls gave no reply except heading out the doorway with the fourth members arm swinging around uselessly with each step.

Sighing the vampire looked around before walking outside.

* * *

**Nightfall Town outskirts a few hours later**

Lelouch kneeled before the gravestones of his wife and child saying his final goodbyes. He had buried them seen after he and his ghouls attacked the Roman troops inside the town.

He stood up and turned to face the large ghoul army behind made up of Romans and Gauls. Apparently the ghouls can't tell between the difference the Roman and the Gaelic people's. He looked up at the full moon it was a beautiful night their weren't any clouds or stars just a large moon in a black.

He felt at peace the Entity wasn't kidding about him being a creature of the night, when he had left the longhouse and walked into the sunlight he felt tired and weak. Although he wasn't since he managed to tear off heads and limbs at will but he felt...shit in the sunlight.

Their was nothing left in the town the townspeople where ghouls, dead or had fled. The Romans where dead, ghouls or dying. Lelouch hadn't killed them all yet.

When the his ghouls attacked no one know that the dead where walking again so the Romans didn't realise the danger they where in until it was too late. When they found out that resistance was futile they surrendered only to be Crucified, cannibalised by the ghouls infront of their fellows or a tasty snack for the Lelouch.

He had found an interesting ability whilst drinking their blood. He could see the memory's of the person he was drinking and he had learned a lot from the Romans.

He'd discovered the location of the capital and a route to take to it as well as the forts that where guarding it.

Lelouch looked over army that numbered 3000 (they took the tear them apart litery) all ghouls most where wearing amour and had weapons others would simply use they're bare hands and teeth to fight.

The vampire satisfied then announced. "Hear me! I Lelouch order you all to follow me for tonight! We march upon Rome!"

The ghouls gave no response and instead advanced towards him and he turned on his heel and began walking slowly down the road so the ghouls could catch up.

His mind began wandering about what type of horrors he will commit upon the people of Rome.

* * *

**AN: Right their we are sorry for the wait would have been out earlier and longer but I had technical issues that screwed it up.**

**So anyway uh Lelouch basically just has the same powers as Alucard but his are locked away and he needs to unlock them by drinking blood which will make him very hard to kill and yet very strong.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
